Madz and Starlow 11: A Study in Purple
by Madz the Penguin
Summary: Inspired by Sherlock Holmes, Dr. Toadley's intern and Midbus are mysteriously missing. To solve the mystery, Dr. Toadley must follow the footsteps of a detective he used to work for with the help of Dr. Luigi, Madz, Starlow, Fawful and Dreamstar. Can they all solve the mystery and find them, or will the solution create another problem? Find out in Madz and Starlow 11!
1. Give Me More Coins!

**Madz and Starlow 11 is right here! I'm not going to make any characters sick in here…or maybe I will. For the past few days, I've been thinking of Madz with a stomach bug. Poor Madz, her stomach doesn't feel so good. That's not in this fanfiction, or any fanfiction! Unless you want it to be in a fanfiction, but I doubt that. Here's the first chapter!**

Once a month, Dr. Toadley gets the night and day shift. He had control over the working hours, but he thought the night was relaxing once in a while. Since it wasn't as busy as it was in the daytime, he occasionally had a few minutes of free time at night.

One night, he pulled out a book from the top of his desk. He glanced at the door, then back at his book. With a shrug, he opened the book. It was filled with newspaper articles that he collected back when he was still in medical school. Someone else helped him find them, but he hasn't seen him in a while.

As he was reading about when the Shroobs invaded the Mushroom Kingdom, he heard a voice from the door.

"Doctor Toadley?"

He quickly closed the book and turned around. It was just his intern, but she looked concerned. _What does she want?_ he thought.

"Am I wondering what you are here for? I certainly am. Why are you here? I don't know,"

She walked up to Dr. Toadley and sighed. "Well, I am using the money you give me for my family. They feel like I'm giving them only a little amount of money, and…um…"

Getting a bit irritated, he interrupted, "What do you mean? I don't really know"

"I want a raise!" she yelled, who was also a bit annoyed.

He chuckled for a few seconds before calming down. He then looked at the intern like she said something ridiculous.

"A raise? Will I give you that? I won't,"

The intern got even more irritated. Offended, she replied, "What are you saying?! My family needs that money!"

Unlike other Toads, Dr. Toadley didn't know much about emotions. That weakness was known to make Toads that were just a little blue start crying in only minutes. Anger was just another one of the many emotions he could make worse by just talking about it.

"Is this a subject that you can use to yell at me? No it isn't," he responded.

Now furious, the intern ran up to him, grabbed the book, and threw it on the floor. She was now so close to him, the doctor felt a bit intimidated.

"My family needs that money to live. If you don't give me a raise, I'll find a way to get revenge for everything you've done that is rude or wrong,"

In his mind, he quickly thought of every rude or mean thing he has done. He could come up with at least twenty from the top of his head, but he didn't think the intern could memorize all of them. The theory about his intern's memory made him say one of the worst things he could say at the moment.

"Is that impossible because you have a horrible memory? Yes it is,"

She growled at him and stomped back to the door. She was now one of the most furious Toads Dr. Toadley had seen in his life.

"You're lucky I didn't quit yet!" she shouted, "To get even more money, I'll get another job! That other job will be one hundred miles away from you, the greedy and selfish Toad!"

She tightened her hands into fists and ran out of the room. Dr. Toadley grabbed the book and stared at the cover. Golden letters saying, "The Index" was on the top of the cover, which was made out of leather. He felt a bit guilty, but also a bit envious. He wanted to be as good and knowledgeable as the Toad he once traveled with.

"Shroomlock…" he mumbled to himself, "I wish I was as good as him"

Several hours later, it was morning time. The Toad patients didn't get much sleep (except for one Toad that Madz gave a Blorb Mushroom to), so they called the doctor often to get rid of the pain, coughing fit, or hallucinations they had. Usually, the intern would help him, but she wasn't in the clinic since she ran away. He was starting to get a bit worried and exhausted because of the night he experienced.

Later, Madz and Starlow came into the clinic with Fawful and Dreamstar. Since the intern wasn't there, Dr. Toadley groggily walked over to them, nearly losing his balance when he just passed the entrance to the fortune telling room.

"What happened to you?" asked Starlow, "Did Birdley get the hiccups in the middle of the night again?"

His eyes were now only halfway open. "Did that happen? No it didn't…" he yawned.

"Did Madz have the giving of Blorb Mushrooms to Toads again?" wondered Fawful, "She has the loving of the Blorbs like a bird wanting its seeds and crackers!"

"Yes, but…"

He was going to answer the question, but he fell asleep. Luckily, Fawful caught him before his head could touch the floor.

"Fawful, is he sick?" asked Madz. She smiled with joy after she asked the question.

"No, Fawful doesn't have the thinking that he has the sickness," he answered, "Should we have the throwing of him in the fountain?"

They all nodded before heading to the fountain in the Toad Town Mall. Fawful was struggling while he was trying to carry Toadley, but Madz and Starlow helped carry him. When they got to the fountain, the Toads were staring at them.

Starlow let go of Toadley's foot and asked, "Should we throw him or drop him?"

They were shaking due to the weight of the Toad. Penguins and Beanishes like Fawful were not known to carry heavy things, nor were they able to do it.

"On the counting of three!" exclaimed Fawful. Starlow grabbed Dr. Toadley's foot with her mouth again.

"Three!"

They rocked Toadley back and forth like a hammock. Dreamstar and the Toads were watching carefully.

"Two!"

Dr. Toadley opened his eyes and observed the area. Shocked, he tried to wiggle free, but their grip was too tight.

"One!"

The let go and threw Toadley into the air. He screamed before falling into the cool water of the fountain. The Toads continued their errands and acted like nothing strange has happened.

"What is going on?!" he yelled, looking a bit annoyed.

"We want to know what's wrong!" exclaimed Starlow, "Midbus is missing, so we went to your clinic to ask where he was. I don't think…"

"Do I know where Midbus is? Indeed I don't. Do I need some help finding my intern? Yes I do,"

He climbed out of the fountain with his cloak all wet. It was dripping so much that it could create a puddle if he stayed in one spot for too long.

"Wait, so both of them are missing?" wondered Starlow, "Doesn't that seem…suspicious?"

Trying to ignore the fact that he was cold from his cloak soaking in the fountain, he tried to think of a connection between the two events. He wasn't good at solving mysteries from the top of his head like Shroomlock was, so he usually used his crystal ball. Sadly, he didn't have it with him, so he didn't even get a vague idea of what happened.

"Can I solve it right now? No I can't. Am I as good as Shroomlock? Sadly, no,"

Fawful, Madz, Starlow, and Dreamstar were now all confused. It didn't seem like they knew who Shroomlock was. Dr. Toadley sighed and explained who he was.

"Is Shroomlock a famous detective? Yes he is. Did I used to work for him? I did,"

Madz, Fawful, and Dreamstar still didn't know who Shroomlock was, but they now knew that he must be important. Starlow, on the other hand, remembered who he was.

"I think I know who Shroomlock was!" exclaimed Starlow, "He had an assistant named 'Windwaker', which I thought looked like you. You are Windwaker!"

Under his cloth, he smiled with pride. "That's right, am I famous? Indeed I am…but I'm not as good as him!"

Fawful walked up to Dr. Toadley with concern. "But what about the being of Midbus?! He has importance! Maybe you can have the liking of the famous, but not as famous as the being of Fawful…"

"You're still famous?" interrupted Madz, "I never knew you still had Fawful Theater!"

Fawful paused for a second before correcting himself. "…having more famousness than Fawful, Shroomlock!"

He twisted his cloak to get the water out. "Really? Do I think I can do that? No I don't…"

"You just need some help from us!" said Starlow, trying to encourage him to find Midbus, "Right, guys?"

Before they could say anything, someone ran past Madz. Madz looked behind her to see the person running. Before it could reach the door, it tripped and fell down. They all walked up to it to observe it. Before they could even see the details, it used its hands to push itself up.

The person looked like Luigi, except he had a doctor's coat and stethoscope. Other than the clothes, his appearance was similar to Luigi.

He looked around the crowd surrounding him. "Why are you guys around me?"

"You ran past me!" shouted Madz. She was floating in the air, something she could do because of her Miracle Cure power.

He glanced at Madz and stepped back in shock. "Something's wrong with me! That penguin's floating in midair!"

Madz gave him a confused expression. "Nothing is wrong with you. I can fly because of my power, the Miracle…"

Dr. Toadley covered her beak to prevent him from finding out. "Do I know who you are? I certainly don't"

Still looking a bit scared, he greeted, "I am Dr. Luigi! My brother fights with this guy named Dr. Toadley, but I don't know who he is. I know he isn't any of you, because none of you guys are doctors"

Even though he was wrong, no one said anything about who Dr. Toadley was, or that he was close to him.

To change the topic, Starlow asked, "So, we were looking for one girl and one pig-armadillo thing, so do you think you can help us?"

Dr. Luigi thought for a moment and answered, "If you guys aren't those creepy viruses, than I will be happy to find them!"

Everyone, except Dreamstar and Dr. Luigi, smiled with joy. Dr. Toadley took his hand off of Madz's beak so she could speak again.

"Where should we look first?" wondered Madz, "The clinic is a great place to start, since I love looking at the sick Toads there!"

"Is the Bean 'n Badge a better place to start? Indeed it is," responded Dr. Toadley, "Can we see what happened to Midbus there? Yes we can"

Starlow flew a few feet away from them, then turned toward them. "Then let's start looking there, after you change your clothes, Doc…Windwaker!"

To change his wet clothes, they all headed toward Dr. Toadley's house first. One question was on all of their minds: Where is Midbus and the intern?

**Oh boy, this was a long chapter for me. It took a while, and I feel like the sentences are too choppy, but I'm still happy with it. Now, here's some news from the famous Madz the Penguin!**

**First of all, yesterday was my birthday! I was going to post this on my birthday, but I didn't have time to finish it. So, happy late birthday to me! (Why didn't I post that on Miiverse…?)**

**Second of all, I am trying to get out of this habit of only writing my stories on the weekends. It's going to be tough, but I'm working on it. Must…post…on…weekdays!**

**Finally, if you want your writing to improve, or if you have a suggestion for a fanfiction, then ask me! I will not accept some suggestions, though (especially chicken pox fanfictions, because Pi'illo Pox is the last one I will do!)**

**I hope you enjoyed the story, and that I figure out who thought Madz and Starlow 7 was horrible. Maybe it's because I added way to much Cacktasma, or that person just doesn't like BIS.**


	2. The Mystery Begins!

**I know I am not updating very often. I know I should update more. I need to get back into writing, but I like to take my own time. I need to finish 11 to get to 12 and the rest of them. Please let me take my time.**

**I need to create an oneshot where someone gets sick. But what if you don't like it? What if I get a horrible idea where someone gets sick? Please tell me if you want one, because my Miiverse profile should not be filled with sick Mario characters! I hope you enjoy this chapter, and that I don't make anyone sick in it (unless it adds the charm to my fanfictions).**

At Dr. Toadley's house, everyone was waiting for the doctor to change. Madz was sitting on the far right couch with Dreamstar sitting next to her. Starlow was floating in front of them.

"Madz, during this mystery, you're in charge of Dreamstar," she told Madz.

Madz sat up quickly and stared at her, showing full interest in the topic. "Really?! I get to be in charge of my baby sister?!"

Starlow nodded and floated closer to Dreamstar. She glanced at both of them with a serious expression.

"Dreamstar, you must pay attention to your big sister, Madz. Madz, don't get her into trouble, even if the mystery includes sick Toads,"

Madz closed her eyes and smiled cheerfully. She loved it when somebody got sick. Even when someone just sneezes, she might run up to them and exclaim her catchphrase, "Yay, Sickie Episode!"

"I'll take good care of Dreamstar! I love her as much as I love sick people and you, Starlow!"

A couple seconds later, a voice from behind the door to Dr. Toadley's room was heard.

"Am I ready? Yes I am…" he announced with some embarrassment in his voice.

Dr. Luigi walked next to the door and asked, "OK, can you please come out now?"

"Promise not to laugh? I hope you don't…"

Everyone, except Dreamstar and Dr. Luigi, shook their heads. Knowing that Dr. Toadley can't see through the door, Dr. Luigi answered, "We won't laugh, we promise"

A second later, Dr. Toadley slowly opened the door. When it was fully opened, they saw that he wasn't in his work clothes. Instead, he was in his intern's nurse uniform! He was still wearing his earrings, which were now dry.

He blushed and giggled a bit from embarrassment. Everyone tried to keep in their laughter, but they failed. Everyone, except for Toadley, was laughing uncontrollably. Even Dreamstar was giggling from the contagious laughter.

"Hey, was it the only clothes I could find! Yes it was!" he yelled.

Starlow was now crying from laughing. All she managed to say was, "You chose _that _over your robe?!"

His face was now red with anger. It was like he was the intern and he was in a room filled with clones of Dr. Toadley. However, he still didn't regret what he did last night.

"Were my clothes replaced with this girly dress? For some reason, they were!"

Dr. Luigi stopped laughing and glanced at the dress, then the doctor's face. "Do you think that's a clue that can help with the mystery?"

He put his hands in his pockets and answered, "Can they help with the mystery? Maybe…"

His eyes were now wide open. Everyone stopped laughing and stared at him. He took a folded piece of paper from his pocket and unfolded it. He read it out loud:

_Dear Dr. Toadley,_

_I can imagine you in that dress right now! I'm laughing while writing this note!_

_Okay, I'm back after 10 minutes of nonstop laugher. You deserved it, definitely! The reason why I replace your clothes with my work uniforms was because I needed it to help somebody. If they found out who I really was, who knows what could have happened…_

_Your intern_

"You did deserve it, Doc…Windwaker!" Starlow commented, trying to hide the fact that he was Dr. Toadley.

Dr. Luigi got suspicious about the note and the comment. He raised an eyebrow and wondered, "Are you sure you aren't Dr. Toadley, Windwaker? That note was for him, and Starlow, I think that's what her name was, called you 'doc'"

Dr. Toadley took a step back and replied quickly, "Am I Dr. Toadley?! No I'm not! I'm his…twin brother, Windwaker! Is my twin's name, umm, Ocarina? Indeed it is!"

The other doctor nodded and went back to his cheerful expression. "Oh, so your twin brother is my brother's rival. Starlow must have got you mixed up, since you guys must look so much alike,"

Fawful sat up from the chair that was close to the wall across from the door. "What does the being of Toadley have the looking like? Is he like a cat who never had the getting of catnip?"

"Oh no, Dr. Mario describes him as an even worse person," answered Dr. Luigi, "He says he looks like a monster with sharp fangs under his cloth. He also has a cane, and he usually yells at the Toads coming in. What a horrible doctor"

Dr. Toadley wasn't shocked that Dr. Mario described him like that, but the thought of him looking like that was terrifying. He shook his head to clear the thought.

"Umm, anyway, do we need to know where she's working at? We do,"

Madz eagerly raised and waved her flipper while hopping up and down. He turned to look at her and pointed at her for a second.

"Madz, where is she?" he asked.

Madz stopped jumping and put her flipper down. "I heard that in Pi'illo Island, there was a mean Brock named Britta,"

Starlow opened her eyes with shock and flew up to her side. She whispered, "Madz, we don't tell that story to other people"

Fawful managed to hear Starlow and responded, "She can have the telling of the story! It has importance and some chortles!"

Starlow sighed and gestured Madz to continue with her foot.

"So, I heard she makes Shelltops work, even if they're tired or sick! If they are sick, I want to see them! Too bad they don't let tourists…"

"Madz!" yelled everyone but Dr. Luigi and Dreamstar. They didn't want Madz to show her love of sicknesses right now. They were usually OK with it, but when an important pig-armadillo and Toad are captured, no one wants to hear what she loves the most.

"Oh, right, I have to talk about Britta!" she said, trying not to go off topic, "Anyway, Britta makes everyone work hard, no matter what happens to them. If they don't work hard enough, she fires them! Maybe the intern didn't want Britta knowing who she was, so she switched clothes and brought Midbus with her!"

Everyone was surprised that Madz thought of that conclusion herself. It might not be accurate, but it is a possibility that she went somewhere far away like Pi'illo Island.

Dr. Toadley cleared his throat and responded, "Is that what happened? I don't think so. Are you on the right track? Possibly yes"

Starlow flew up to him and suggested, "Maybe we should look for clues. Shroomlock did that, right?"

He nodded his head. "Indeed we should! Should we also check Peach's Castle to see if she went on any blimps? Yes we should,"

She then floated a bit higher and went to the middle of the room. She then announced, "Then let's go to Peach's Castle! We'll find some clues there to help us find the intern and Midbus!"

Fawful walked next to Starlow and exclaimed, "For the being of Midbus!"

Everyone clapped and cheered for a few seconds before Dr. Toadley spoke. "Now will we go to the castle? Yes we will!"

He opened the door for everyone and gestured for them to go out the door. They all either floated or walked outside. After they went outside, Dr. Toadley walked out the door and closed it. In his mind, he thought about something he sometimes thinks about.

_I need to get a lock for my door…_

**The mystery will start in the third chapter! Oh wait, it already started. Hmmm, I guess I'll think of that one thing I saw on the internet once. It talked about what would happen if Dr. Toadley was a lawyer. *points index finger at somebody* Objection!**

**A special event has happened! Madz and Starlow 9 pasted 1,000 views! *cheering starts* I really think this is a milestone on . 1,000 views might not be an accomplishment on Youtube ("I got 1,000,000 views from just playing with my Mario toys!"), but it is on a fanfiction website. Thank you for reading my fanfictions!**

**Now, after I upload this, I await your reviews. If you don't feel like reviewing, that's OK. At least people are reading it! I hope you enjoy the chapter! Now, I might play this unoriginal, but good, game called Dr. Luigi!**


End file.
